Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 1
Nieuwe Tijdinghen wt Spagnien, met den Nombre van t’Gout ende Silver die de Vlote van Tierra Ferma heeft mede gebrocht. (New Tidings from Spain, with the Number of the Gold and Silver that the Fleet of Tierra Firma has brought.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 7 January 1622 Summary Seville, 30 November 1621 *Galleons and fleet of Tierra Firma* have, thank God, finally arrived; 2 galleons separated from the rest by storms; registered cargo, only counting bullion, is 11,673,174 pieces of eight Reals, which is 27,991,618 guilders (at 48 stivers per piece of eight), which will greatly stimulate trade and the war effort. *In Antwerp* large provision of cash from Italy recently arrived. Paris, December 1621 *Boethius Pardaliaen, captain among the Reformed, has been murdered by his coreligionists, suspected of espionage because of his loyalty to the king; the two cities entrusted to him by the king have rebelled and been occupied by the royal army. Cologne, December 1621 *Jülich* still holding out, but reports that the city likely to negotiate a surrender soon *Mansfeld's* troops proceeding just as though mutineers. Nothing to be expected from Calvinists but extortion and murder. Notions of former Spanish cruelties will pale compared to the experience of Dutch cavalry's plunder and arson; particularly when it is seen how far Spanish rule differs from Dutch representations of it. *Don Gonzalo de Cordoba*, General of the Low Countries army, on the move with several thousand Infantry and 2,000 Horse, all in fine fettle, unlike Mansfeld's daily reinforcements of desperate peasants and rabble. *Mansfeld lately on Moselle*, but now moving on again; what his plans were will soon be known. The Hague, December 1621 *Prince* festively received by States. No further news of subsidies that council had requested from provinces in States General. Hearts are low at news of the rich Silver Fleet that has arrived in Spain. *News from England*: Parliament* planning tighter laws against Catholics despite the marriage negotiations*. Prague, undated (December 1621?) *Bethlen Gabor* threatening Silesia* but reply to be powder and lead. *Poor peasants suffer most: his troops lately set fire to 12 villages. Paris, 14 December 1621 *On 9 December 12 barrels of cash taken to court, containing £1,200,000 Paris, under strong convoy. *The Queen Regnant* arrived here 10 December, received with a great many coaches and horses of the Queen Mother*, who received her in her own coach. *The Duke of Chaulne* accompanied Her Majesty. *The King* was lately at Nérac*, and is expected in Bordeaux*. *It is understood that the King has distributed Commissions and Patents to raise 37 regiments, to be ready by 31 March. *Marshal Lesdiguières* has been given leave to return to his governorship in Dauphiné*, promising to raise 10,000 soldiers for the King, to prevent any risings against His Majesty. *Seigneur de Créquy* made Marshal of France in succession to the late Marshal de Brissac* and has gone to Dauphiné. *Defenders of Montheurt* parleying for terms, but king only willing to accept their surrender at his pleasure. *It is understood that the Duke of Épernon* is negotiating to resign his governorships of Xainctonge, Angoulemes and Metz, in return for the lieutenancy of Guyenne. Transcription Front page :::Ianuarius, 1622. 1 :::Nieuwe tijdinghen wt Spagnien, met den Nombre van t’Gout ende Silver die de Vlote van Tierra Ferma heeft mede gebrocht. :::Met noch Tijdinghen Wt Vranck-rijck. :::Ende Tijdinghen vanden Grave van Mansfeldt. :::Eerst Gedruckt den 7. Ianuarii 1622. :::woodcut: five ships :::T’Hantwerpen, By Abraham Verhoeven, op de Lombaerde veste, inde Gulde Sonne. 3-4 Content lacking 5 Soo dat voortaen niet veel ghoets te verwachten en staet dan Schatten, Blaecken en Moorden, alwaer dit Gheboefte sal nederslaen, want veel vande meeste Belhamers ghoede Calvijns Boeven zijn, diet meest vande Moordadighe stucken ten Platten Lande aengherecht, op gheleydt worden. Men pleegh wel eertijdts in die Contreyen de Spagniaerden met Wreetheyt te bejeghenen, maer nae dat sy eens dit Stroopen van de Hollandsche Cavaillerie, ende nu wederom den Roock vande teghenwoordighe Brandt-stichterijen gheproeft hebben, keerender veel den Casack, dies te meer dat sy bevinden het Spaens ghebiedt soo onredelijck niet te zijn, als het wel inde Hollandtsche Caerten den Simpelen volck wordt aff ghebeeldt. Don Gonçales de Corduba, Generael van de Nederlandtsche Armade is met eenighe Duysendt Voedtknechten, ende twee duyzent Peerden, alles fraey volck op de been, al hoe wel dit Roeckeloos hoop van Mansfeldt, sich ook daghelijcks versterct door aenwas van verloopene Boeren, ende Rabauwen. Mansfeldt soude met de sijne onlancks seer ghewimpelt hebben ontrent de Moesel, nu wederom elders op gheruckt zijn, wat dat hy in den zin ghehadt heeft, wilt men met den eersten verstaen. 6 Content lacking 7 Onlanckx heeft Gabors volck noch over de tweelff Dorpen in Brandt ghesteken. Tijdinghe uut Parijs vanden xiiij. December 1621. Den neghensten deser soo zijnder van hier naert’ Hoff vertrocken tweelff Tonnen vol Contanten gelde, inne houdende duysent maels Duyzent ende twee hondert maels Duyzent Ponden Parisis, met seer sterck Convoy. De Regerende Coninginne is den thienden deser alhier ghearriveert, ende was inne ghehaelt met een groot ghetal van Carotsen, ende Peerden vande Coninghinne Moeder, die welcke haer strackx in haere Carotse heeft ontfanghen. Den hertoch de Chaulne is in Compagnie van haere Majesteyt ghecomen. Den Coninck was over eenighe daeghen tot Neracq, ende men verwacht hem nu inde stadt van Bordeaux. Men verstaedt dat den Coninck Commissien ende Patenten heeft wt ghedeylt, omme xxxvij. Regimenten Soldaeten op te lichten, alle de welcke moeten teghen den lesten Meert veerdich wesen. Den Maerschalck Desdiguieres heeft oorlof gecreghen vanden Coninck omme weder te keeren naert’ Delfinaet in zijn Gouvernement, op belofte 8 van thien Duyzendt Soldaeten ten dienste vanden Coninck op te lichten, omme daer mede te voorcomen ende te beletten datter niemant teghens zijne Majesteyt en soude opstaen. Den Heere de Crichy is Maerschalc van Vranckrijck ghemaeckt inde plaetse vanden Overleden Maerschalck de Brisack, ende hy is oock nae Delfinaet ghetrocken. Die van de Fortresse van Monteurt stonden in Tractaet ende Parlementeerden om sulckx te doen onder Compositie, maer den Coninc en heeftse niet anders als t’sijnder Discretie willen ontfangen, de plaetse is sterck ende wel versien van Soldaten. Men verstaet dat den Hertoch d’Espernon Tracteert van te verlaten sijne Gouvernmenten van Xainctonge, Angoulemes ende Metz, ende daer voore te aenveerden de Lieutenandt Gouverneurschap van Guyenne daer van mijn Heere des Coninckx Broeder Gouverneur is. end matter :FINIS :::V.C.D.W.A.* Bibliographical information Sig. A4; 8 pp. ; Category:History of news 16220107 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 7 January 1622 1130 1200 1200 1200 1214